


Oh, What a Feeling

by Hodgesicle



Series: Detroit: Become Fugitive [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connors first time with a dick, F/M, Hey look a spin off no one asked for, I still think no dick Connor is just as valid as Connors with a dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but hey if you haven’t thought thats cool too, first time blowjobs, well I guess it does have plot if you’ve read fugitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodgesicle/pseuds/Hodgesicle
Summary: Every new upgrade needs to be tested at some point, right? So this just happens to be the point when Connor gets to try out his new dick.(Wow that summary sucked {just like Naomi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)})





	Oh, What a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back with a smut spin off no one asked for!! If you guessed Hodge, you were right! Gold star for you! 
> 
> Don’t worry, I promise this is the last of Connor/Naomi. Other Connor/Reader will be out from me soon, I have plenty in the works, but for now just let Connor have his fun...

“N-Naomi?!” Naomi couldn’t help but scramble, putting down the knife on the chopping board and running to the bedroom at Connors call. He sounded so alarmed, she was worried something had happened to him. And especially since everything that had happened, she liked to keep extra care of his well being. 

“Connor, what’s—“ she stopped in the doorway, suddenly clapping her hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing loudly. At present, Connor was laying awkwardly on his side, a dark blue hue prominent on his cheeks, pooling all the way to his ears. The book she’d left him reading was now being used to cover the front of his pants, and the expression on his face was one of mild embarrassment. On seeing Naomi in the doorway, looking humoured, he frowned and glanced at her nervously. 

“Naomi, please don’t laugh. It’s not funny, it’s kind of embarrassing...” he said as she calmed herself down and started heading towards him. She sat on the edge of the bed, her lips drawn in a thin line at a final attempt to stop her laughter. 

“I’m sorry sweetie, but honestly?” She paused, looking at his raised brows and puppy eyes and finally broke into a fit of laughter, leaning forwards and holding herself onto him. “You Andork! You can solve a bloody murder but get embarrassed over a little erection?! Connor, you are such a dope, you know that?” 

He let out a small grumble in response and shifted his eyes to the side, biting the inside of his cheek. 

“Are you going to help me or not?” He finally asked, turning his head and resting his gaze back on Naomi. She smirked, and leaned her forehead against his, looking back at him with half lidded eyes in an attempt to seduce him. Not that she needed to; he was already way ahead of her. 

“Do you want me to help you?” She asked back, her breath hot on his face and he nodded slowly. 

“Please...” he added with a whine, and Naomi placed a small peck to his lips before retreating and pulling his hand holding the book away, and pushing his shoulder so he laid on his back. She thought for a second, determining the best approach. This was the first time they’d gotten intimate with Connors new appendage. She smirked, thinking of how he’d react to the different stimuli she could give him. 

She could start off with her hand; that way he’d get used to the sensation of being touched. Then she could step it up a notch, use her mouth. And if it got to it, they could even put the cherry on the cake and go all out. 

_Baby steps Naomi..._ she told herself closing her eyes suddenly. _Don’t want to overheat the poor bastard._

She set to work then, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly, popping open his button and rolling his jeans off his hips. Connor watched eagerly, sitting himself up on the cushions, assisting her in removing his jeans to halfway down his thighs. Naomi’s lips curled into a soft smile, reaching down to kiss his navel before palming him gently over his boxer-briefs; the one thing she’d told him to wear since he’d acquired this new upgrade. 

Connor immediately lolled his head back, letting out a shaky breath. Naomi looked up at him, his eyes closed and jaw tensed, gave a tentative stroke to the shaft with the backs of her fingers and giggled when he cried out, a smile on his lips. 

“Shit...” Connor took a glance at her, now languidly stroking him and resting her head in her hand, smiling back at him. “That feels so good.” 

“Connor,” Naomi started with a chuckle, “I haven’t even started yet.” She took a glance back down to her work, noticing the head of his cock now peeking out from the waistband of his underwear and bit her lip. “Jeez, how high is your sensitivity set to?” 

“I haven’t tampered with it, if that’s what you’re implying.” Connor replied letting out another soft moan as Naomi started rolling down his underwear. “I suspect it’s because I’ve never experienced this sort of stimuli before.” 

Naomi hummed in response, taking in the sight of his naked cock. It was sizeable, about 5 1/2, 6 inches at least; standing to full attention, resting against his stomach, twitching slightly. It was thick too. She swallowed unconsciously and raised her brows. She knew Kamski had told her he’d been ‘generous’ but this was not what she’d been expecting. 

When she didn’t move for a long time, Connor raised a worried brow at her gawking and placed a hand under her chin, lifting it so she looked up at him. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked, a deep crimson flooding her cheeks and she nodded, grinning. 

“Yes, everything is perfect.” She took him in her hand then, watching it twitch more with the contact in amazement. If she didn’t know any better, she would be convinced this was a human; the way it reacted to her touch and the way Connor responded when she gave a small squeeze sent butterflies awry in her stomach. 

Satisfied with the feel, she begun to pump her hand over him with a slow, steady pace, her wrist twisting just as she got to the head and smirking at the small moans escaping his throat. What a sight to behold, Connor squirming under her hand like how she had all those times for him. It was something she could’ve only dreamed of. 

_Thank you Kamski, you absolute bastard._

Naomi’s pace quickened a little, shortening her stroking to just from the head to halfway down the shaft, making Connors hands grip the sheets with clenched fists. Every so often she would give a long slow stroke again, always earning a shaky cry and shiver of his body. 

Once Connors moans became more frequent with Naomi’s stroking, she began to let up, causing him to turn his head down at her with a desperate look in his eyes. 

“No, don’t stop..!” He was almost begging her, staring to move his hips up into her hand still wrapped round his cock loosely. She laughed at him softly with a smile and shook her head, making herself more comfortable at the foot of the bed, Connor watching with eager eyes as she leaned forwards. 

“Don’t worry honey, I never intended to stop.” Naomi placed a small kiss to the tip and Connor clenched his jaw, watching her kisses trail down the shaft and up to his navel. She still held him in her hand, stroking languidly, and when she glanced back at him again, she positioned her lips to the head again. “Ready?” 

Connor had barely even registered himself nodding before her lips had enveloped him, sending his head pushing backwards and his eyes rolling into the back of their sockets. 

“Aw, fuck.” Naomi chuckled at him moan and the vibration sent Connors hips thrusting upwards, his brows knitting together. “Ah, fuck, do that again.” 

Naomi complied, humming lowly and lowering herself down on him further, the head almost pressing to the back of her throat. Connors hips thrust up again, and his hands managed to find their way into Naomi’s hair, threading his fingers through the thick curls and holding her in place. He felt her suck, giving her room to bob her head a little as he pushed her hair out of her face, holding it back and watching her lovingly. 

After a moment of bobbing her head, Naomi pulled back with a pop, Connors hand still bunching her hair up and out of her face, raising a brow at him. 

“You’ve been watching porn haven’t you?” She smirked up at him, watching the blue flush his cheeks and his eyes widen. There was no way he would instinctively pull back her hair like that otherwise. She knew way more experienced guys who wouldn’t even think to do that. 

“No.” He said defensively, his gaze darting away from hers. She licked slowly up the underside of his cock, smirking wider and Connors grip got a little tighter, pulling her hair. “I might’ve browsed a for a couple hours to see what male oral sex is like.” 

“A couple hours?” Naomi said, mild surprise in her voice which made Connor look away with guilt. “When was this?” 

“Not recently.” He faltered as Naomi thumbed the swollen head, watching the way his chest rose with the deep intake of breath he had. 

“You were watching just now weren’t you? Before this! And here I was thinking you were reading!” 

“I was reading!” Connor smiled, finally releasing Naomi’s hair. He watched her raise a brow at him and tilt her head, taking the head of his cock back in her mouth and sucking lightly like she would a straw. “I was...” his face contorted into a mixture of expressions, finally settling on an erotic euphoria, watching her pull away from her sucking, the string of saliva connecting her tongue and his cock together. “Oh, fuck me.” 

“Maybe later.” She replied, the flush of her face a heavy crimson and a wide grin on her lips. “Let’s at least let you finish with this first.” He nodded, Naomi once again settling her mouth on him, sucking hard. He felt her tongue swirl round the tip before she took as much as she could of him, suddenly gagging and Connor pulled her away, letting her catch her breath. He started to ask if she was okay, but she swatted him away, returning to her work, earning herself a harsh groan as she did it again; this time knowing her limits before she choked on him again. 

It was a matter of moments before Connor was thrusting his hips up to meet her mouth again, Naomi humming round his cock and bobbing her head, placing her hands on his hips to still them. He gave her a whine and she only smiled, glancing up to meet his chocolate eyes with her honey ones. Giving a hard suck, she felt him twitch, a sharp moan escaping his throat and suddenly she reeled back, a hand flying to her mouth and her eyes wide. 

Connor, in his now panting euphoric state, raised his brows at her in confusion as she waved a frantic hand at the bed side next to him. He darted his eyes to the direction and quickly composed himself, sitting up and pulling a couple of tissues from the box there, passing them quickly to Naomi. 

She took them from him, suddenly coughing and letting his release drip down her chin as she spat the worst of it into the tissues. 

It was so _bitter_. A bit _too_ bitter. And there was so much. Was all Android cum like this? 

“Are you okay?” Connor asked, watching Naomi scrunch up the tissues and throw them into the small trash bin at the foot of the bed. 

“Yeah,” She could still feel more of it in her mouth, and fingered her tongue in an attempt to gather some on her fingers. “I’m fine.” She smiled, playing with what she had managed to get and swallowing what she couldn’t. Connor swallowed himself, seeing the strings she made between her fingertips, and in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, placed a hand to his face, peeking through his fingers to watch her lick the rest off, accustoming herself to the taste. She spotted him covering his face from the corner of her eye and chuckled at him, pulling his hand away and looking intently over his blue blush. 

“So,” She said after a moment of silence. “how was your first experience with your new dick?” 

“Better than I imagined. Though I might need further experience to really get the hang of it.” He smirked back at her and she rolled her eyes, looking down at his now limp cock, still leaking a little over his stomach. 

“How about we clean up before we get to any more experiences, you hornbot.” Naomi retorted, leaning over him and grabbing more of the tissues to wipe up the mess. “Plus I have a dinner to finish preparing _and_ cook, and Hank’ll be home in like an hour or so.” 

“An hour is plenty of time.” Connor countered, taking her wrist in his hand. He raised his brows at her with a smirk and she countered back with her own smirk. 

“Not for dinner, it’s not.” She shook her head and pulled up his jeans and underwear, never breaking eye contact with him as she did so. “Be satisfied with what you got, sweetie.” 

Placing a final kiss to his lips, she pushed herself from the bed and headed for the door, waving a hand at him as she retreated back to the kitchen. Connor just watched her go, noticing the sway of her hips and licked his lips. 

**Save:// Memory Recordings  
>> First Blowjob **


End file.
